


Let's Not Fight

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Jared and reader have been married for a few years and it’s been wonderful...until recently. It seems they’ve fought constantly lately and Jared is tired of it.





	Let's Not Fight

The last few years had been wonderfully happy. In fact, neither party could pinpoint when the change happened. They just suddenly couldn’t agree on a single thing. You always wanted your space and he just stepped back and let you drift from him. It wasn’t until he talked to his best friend that he realized he had a hand in almost ruining his marriage. 

Since that night two weeks ago, Jared has decided to do everything in his power to fix the rift and save his marriage. His whole demeanor has changed but you still won’t give in. You continue to fight about stupid little stuff that doesn’t really mean anything and it’s gotten in the way of your intimacy now as well. You were in the kitchen when the next fight started. Jared had gotten back from working out and left his sweaty clothing on the rail of your patio to dry. You hated when he did that and it was enough to set you off. “Grr! I wish you would quit putting your sweaty stinky clothes on the railing outside Jared! It’s gross!” You complained. 

“It’s not gross! I’m letting them dry before adding them to the hamper so it doesn’t make the whole basket smell.” He explained loudly. “That doesn’t make any sense, Jared. Just put them where they belong. It’s not like YOU will have to smell them anyway!” You yelled and stomped over to the kitchen island. You lifted yourself on your arms to sit on the island because you knew it would irk Jared. He hated when you did that. 

As he walked into the kitchen you heard him scoff, “You’re just doing that to piss me off, Y/N. I’m telling you now it won’t work.” He said calmly. “Whatever, Jared.” You grumbled, pulling out your phone and ignoring his presence. He leaned over the counter with his back to you. “God I’m tired of fighting.” He whispered. He sounded frustrated and tired. “Then don’t.” You snapped under your breath. Jared shook his head and turned to walk out of the room. He got to the door and stopped, hands on each side of the frame. He breathed a sigh and turned back to face you, but you didn't bother looking at him. “I’m done fighting, Y/N.” He stated. There was something about his tone, something demanding and even a little cold. You ignored him though, and focused on your phone. Jared exhaled audibly and walked towards you. 

He stopped as he got directly in front of you and stood quietly. You still didn’t acknowledge him. Finally he reached out and snatched your phone. “Hey!” You yelled and tried to grab it from him. He put your phone in his back pocket and pushed his way between your knees getting right in your face. “Let’s not fight, Y/N. Please.” He said calmly. You sat back and looked away but he reached up and gently fingered your chin making you look at him. “I love you, Y/N. That hasn’t changed. It won’t change and I refuse to… let this marriage decay into hateful resentment.” Jared leaned in to kiss you but you denied him. Disappointed but determined, Jared lifted you in his arms suddenly and proceeded to walk out of the room. 

“Jared, stop! What are you doing?” You squealed. He didn’t answer. You scoffed in frustration. “Put me down, Jared. Now.” You ordered. He completely ignored your protests. He just kept walking bringing you to your shared bedroom and tossing you onto the huge bed. Before you could scramble up and away he was hovering over you, his arms supporting his weight. He gazed down at you focusing on your eyes. His breathing was labored with exasperation. “I don’t want to fight anymore, baby.” He whispered before he crashed his lips into yours. At first you didn’t respond. You just couldn’t let go of whatever was causing the turmoil between you, even though you couldn’t really pinpoint what that was anymore. Jared didn’t back off though. He held his lips to yours until you finally relented. The kiss deepened and softened. Soon he let his body lay flush onto yours. His weight a pleasant sensation eliciting a soft moan from you. He pulled back only for a moment to smile down at you. “I’ve missed this.” He admitted, bringing his hand up to caress your cheek. “I’ve missed you.” 

You gazed at him for a moment trying to remember what started all of this...and when it started. Your face scrunched in concentration. "Hey..." he interrupted your thoughts. "Where did you go?" he asked gently. You shook your head and pushed your fingers through his hair attempting to regain the moment, but Jared was insistent. "What were you just thinking about?" You breathed a sigh, "I was trying to remember why we've been fighting." You frowned, brow wrinkling. Jared just smiled sadly, "If you can't remember then it wasn't that important." Holding his gaze you nod once, "You're right, babe. No more fighting."

He closed the distance once more running his tongue along your bottom lip. You opened to him allowing his tongue to dance with yours. You missed the taste of him. Your heart raced and tears started to fall. Your fingers carded through his soft hair and held fast pulling gently to keep him from pulling away. Hands flew from place to place hungrily seeking the feel of skin on skin. Your breaths mingled and your heart beat in sync with his. “Baby…” he praised. “God baby, I need to feel you.” Jared kissed your clavicle moving down as he unbutton your blouse. Your hands moved over his back reveling in each muscle toned sinew. God he was perfection. “Jared…. I- I’m sorry.” You moan as his mouth found your left breast. 

“Mmm… I know, baby. Me too.” He answered before returning his attentions to your other breast. Before too long you were lying naked underneath him. His breath hitched and he paused as he stared at your naked form. “I’d forgotten how fucking beautiful you were like this.” He stated. His hands gliding over your thigh close to the juncture between your legs. You bit your lip and bucked your hips pulling him closer. “Don’t stop.” You pleaded. He brought his fingers up and ghosted over your lips. “Never.” With that one word he kissed you passionately putting every molecule of love he felt into the kiss. Pushing you back into the mattress Jared reared back and practically ripped off his shirt. He stood, only for a moment, to remove his clothing. His movements were quick and filled with purpose. As he climbed back over you insinuating his hips between your open thighs a deep growl came rumbling from his chest. He notched his massive cock at your entrance, “Let’s not fight, ever again.” He said and pushed himself into your wet heat. “Ohhh…” he moaned shakily. “Fuck that’s good.” 

You gasped at the sudden intrusion but welcomed it as it was the best thing you’ve ever felt. “Yes, baby. You feel so good. Don’t stop.” You breathed hot against his neck. His hips pumped, pushing his length deep into your soaking core. With his shaft buried to the hilt he began a pulsating thrust, barely moving but just enough that your walls began to quiver around him. The room was filled with heavy breaths, moans and the occasional growl from Jared when your pussy would clench down around his throbbing cock. This was the most intimate, deeply passionate and vividly sensational sex you’ve ever had. You felt every inch of him buried in you. Every twitch, pulse, throb, every little movement was heightened 1000%. You were both covered in a thin sheet of sweat causing your bodies to glide perfectly eliciting friction between two bodies. “Yes Y/n… fuck… This. Feels. So. Fucking. Amazing.” His words punctuated with each thrust. Your legs wrapped tighter around this hips pulling him even deeper as he drove himself into you over and over again. “Jared… Jared…. ohhhhh god Jare….” you chanted. Your orgasm creeping ever closer. 

“I can’t...stop.” Jared panted. “Fuck I can’t… I can't get enough.” His thrusts sped up and the head of his cock bottomed out with each push. He sat up forcing your legs to release him. Holding your hips down on the mattress he fucked you hard and fast causing your breasts to bounce with vigor. He licked his lips and reached up to pinch your hardened nipples, his hips never faltering. You screamed his name as your orgasm overtook you drowning you in pure ecstasy. Still Jared didn’t stop. His hands landed hard on your hips, fingers digging in painfully. His hips snapping hard and fast. Your pussy clinched down like a vice around his large cock as he continued his onslaught. 

“Fuck I’m gonna come!” He shouted. Your orgasm still hadn't released its grip on you and you began to fall further into the flames. Jared laid his entire weight over your body pumping furiously as jet after jet of hot sticky cum coated your core. His thrusts slowed but didn’t entirely stop. “Oh my god, baby.” He panted as he laid tiny kisses on your sweaty neck and chest. He laced his hands with yours, “I love you, Y/N.” He declared. “I love you… so much.” Locking eyes with him you replied out of breath, "I love you, Jared, always." He stayed buried in you until he softened and sipped from your folds. Then he gathered you to his chest and re-positioned you so that you were comfortably laying with your head on his chest and his arm around you, fingers gently caressing you. Neither of you said a word for quite some time. It was a comfortable silence. Peaceful. Your fingers played in the hair of his chest as you let the new peaceful atmosphere sync in. You sat up suddenly and straddled him, feeling his cock harden just a bit. Wiggling your hips you allowed him to slide between the still wet lips of your pussy. 

“Mmm, fuck baby. You’re gonna make me hard again.” Jared groaned happily. “Good.” You said playfully. “Because I want to have your baby.” Jared froze for a second. “You- are you serious? I mean, I know we’ve talked about this some time ago, but…” You leaned in and kissed him, silencing his line of questioning. “But I’m ready now.” He just looked at you for a moment you could see the emotions pass behind those beautiful captivating eyes, “Well then Mrs. Padalecki, I think we should get started immediately.” He said as he flipped you over and sheathed himself inside you once again. You let out a pleasurable moan, “I think you’re right, Mr. Padalecki. The sooner the better.” He claimed your lips again as his hips began to pump. 

Maybe fighting isn’t all that bad… when you get to make up like this.


End file.
